


Ringtones

by snapdragon76



Series: DickBabs Short Shots [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, cuteness, implied sexual relationship, them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Dick and Babs being their cute selves over a phone call.Oh, and Dick may have changed his contact info on Babs' phone.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: DickBabs Short Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Ringtones

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the shower, where some of my best ideas come from for some reason. Just a cute little ficlet of these two being adorable.

Barbara heard music coming from her pocket and felt her phone vibrating. 

She took it out of her pocket and heard “Magic Man” by Heart blaring from the speakers and a picture of Dick pursing his lips with his eyes slotted halfway open, a ‘come-hither’ look on his face. 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“You changed the contact info on my phone?” she asked as she answered.

She could hear his chuckle on the other end.

"Why, don't you like it?” He responded puckishly.

“You have yourself listed as ‘Mr. Sexy Man’ with a peach emoji next to it…”

“You know it’s true, Babs. Admit it.”

Dammit. It was true.

“The peach emoji, though?” 

“What can I say? I know you like the goods. You keep fondling them every time we have sex. And you are the only one with unlimited access, by the way,” he replied, amusement tinged in his voice.

“How were you able to change it, anyway? You know I keep my phone locked with an intense password program.”

“Call it an astute observation. I was trained by the best detective in the world you know…”

She sighed. “And I suppose you picked the contact photo too?”

Dick laughed. “I could’ve picked a different one. I maaaay have peeked at some of the pictures you have filed under ‘Dick Pics’. Quite the selection, I must say…”

Barbara could feel her skin heating up. She did have to admit to herself she may have taken some clandestine pictures of Dick as he was sleeping. 

While he was naked.

“Good thing it was me who hacked your phone and not Tim. Think how traumatizing that’d be for the poor kid,” Dick observed.

“Richard John Grayson!” she shouted, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

“Barbara Joan Gordon!” he echoed back to her, clearly far too amused by this whole thing.

She sat back and took calming breaths like she was trained to do. As much as she loved Dick, he could push her buttons and get under her skin like no one else.

“And ‘Magic Man’. Really, Dick,” she said after a few moments.

“It was either that or ‘Shake Your Booty’ by KC and the Sunshine Band.”

Barbara could feel a small tug at the corner of her lips.

“Wanna know what I have you listed as?” he said, and she could sense his smirk through the phone lines.

“What?”

She was almost afraid of the answer.

A moment or so later, she heard a ping of a message and saw he’d sent a photo. She opened it and it was a screenshot. It said ‘Foxy Redhead’ with the fire emoji next to it. Her contact photo was of her asleep, red hair askew after a particularly vigorous night of mind-blowing sex.

“Your ringtone is ‘Foxy Lady’ by Jimi Hendrix, just in case you were wondering…” he added.

“I can’t believe you used that picture…” she said, grimacing slightly.

“It’s a great picture of you, Babs. All peaceful and beautiful, sleeping there like a sexed out angel.”

Barbara felt her face turning red again.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she sighed.

“Keep me around forever and ever,” came his answer.

Yes, she was.

God help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I do plan on finishing 'Friends With Benefits' but my school schedule is taking control of things, so I don't know when I'll get another chapter posted. Hopefully soon!!


End file.
